As technology develops and the exchange of information becomes increasingly accessible people look for additional ways of securing their surroundings. Unfortunately, we live in a world where modern day threats can be very difficult to detect in a timely manner. Preventive measures are tough to implement due the unpredictable nature of such horrific events. Saving lives is the ultimate goal, therefore the response times with which rescue authorities are deployed is critical, and directly proportional to the number of people that may potentially be saved. The widespread of internet connectivity allows people to communicate instantly at the touch of a button. As a result, alert systems have been adopted by mobile device manufacturers which allow authorities to send out audible alerts to every mobile device in a specific area, in case of an emergency situation. These alerts are certainly helpful in notifying a person of a possible danger, however usually they are deployed after the event has occurred. Making a phone call, sending a text or a multimedia file are all features that a modern smart phone can accomplish within seconds. Due to the processing power of such devices, numerous other features may be integrated for the convenience and safety of the user.
As security measures are increased in densely populated areas, various methods of prevention may be adapted. Airplanes for example, have become some of the most secured methods of transportation. Thorough security checks are conducted at airports, which are capable of detecting hazardous materials and conditions. People are checked for explosive materials, and weapons before embarking on an airline to prevent any potential disasters. These types of checkpoints require crowd management, and individual examination, therefore they are not suitable for large public events. The present invention aims to solve some of the problems mentioned above, by integrating numerous preventive features into a cell phone.